The Passionate Night
by Wykkyd970
Summary: What happens after Kyd and Angel escape in "Deception?" Rated M for lemon.


Kyd's p.o.v.

I desperately searched for Angel as the H.I.V.E academy came crashing down. I turned a corner, and found my best friend since Darkway prep standing right there. I froze. Even in the face of danger she looked beautiful. My mind then came back to Earth as a huge chunk of the building came plummeting at her. I was at her side in an instant, wrapping my cape around us right as the last of the building collapsed. it was dark for a few seconds, before it faded away and we found ourselves in a large field. With a big "oof!", I landed on top of Angel, and silently groaned as I touched my aching head.

I stopped my actions when I noticed the look she was giving me. Her eyes were really wide. I looked down and gasped. My left hand was cupping her breast. i could feel her nipple through the other side of the fabric, and I started to get an erection. _"Wait, what?" _ I thought to myself. I quickly pulled away, blushing furiously.

**"S-sorry." **I muttered telepathically.

"That's alright." Angel said quietly, also blushing.

We sat there in a awkward silence, each not knowing what to say. Finally, I decided enough was enough. I turned to speak, only to find myself caught in a passionate kiss. Angel immediatlely pulled away, her cheeks bright red.

"sorry, Kyd." She said. "I shouldn't have done that."

I looked at Angel, and my heart broke. She looked like she was close to crying. I then knew what i had to do. i had to show her how muched I loved her. I looked into her eyes, and cupped her chin. I slowly leaned down, and kissed her.

So much was felt in that kiss. Love, passion, and want. I licked her lips, and she opened them, letting me explore the inside of her mouth. Angel wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down. Soon we lied there, I on top of her, kissing like there was no tommorrow. Angel then grabbed my hand, and guided it to the bottom of her shirt. I pulled it over her head, revealing her firm, lovely breasts. I leaned down, and took a nipple in my mouth. Angel moaned softly as I gently sucked on it. I swirled my tounge around her nipple as I began kneading her other breast. I then switched places, making sure to give the two equal attention.

She moaned louder as I began to lick downwards, until I finally reached my destination. I slowly pulled down her skirt and panties. I stared in awe at her womanhood, and Angel squirmed, obviously wanting more. I smiled slyly, and drew my tounge across her slit.

"Elliot." She said breathlessly. My smile grew brighter, and I quickly plunged my tounge into her entrance. I licked her insides as she cried out in pleasure. Angel grabbed the back of my head and pushed me further into her, urging me on. I gladly continued to "eat her up,' as Billy put it. Finally, I felt her tense up, and she screamed in pleasure as her juices spilled all over me. I sat up, licking her juices off my face.

Angel quickly pushed me down, tearing off my clothes. "Your turn." She said, winking. Angel quickly engulfed me, sucking slowly. She swirled her tounge around my penis, causing me to moan in pleasure. She started to scrape her teeth on my manhood, moaning as she went along.

My face

tightened, and my fists clenched. Angel started bobbing her head up and down, deep-throating me as much as she could possibly do. After what seemed like forever, I started to shoot my seed into her mouth, and she swallowed it all gracifully.

Angel then laid down, spreading her legs wide. I positioned myself, and then slowly entered. I continued my desent until i reached a barrier. I looked into Angel's eyes, asking silently for permissiom. She nodded, and I continued until the barrier broke. Tears formed in Angel's eyes and she softly whimpered. I instantly stopped.

**"Do you want me to continue?"** I asked. She nodded. I slowly pumped in and out. In and out. Angel's eyes widened. "Faster." She said. I nodded. I began to pump faster and harder, and Angel's moans grew louder. i knew she was trying to contain herself, but soon she reached her limits.

"ELLIOT!" She screamed as she came over and over again.

**"ANGEL!" **I Screamed as I came into her.

We laid down, tangled together in the way lovers should be. Angel then reached down and slowly began to pump my shaft. I closed my eyes in pleasure as she continued. She slowly rubbed her thumb along the tip, sending tingles up my spine. I leaned down, and kissede her once again, carressing her breasts. I lightly pinched her nipples, causing her to moan in my mouth.

We then pulled apart, and stared into eachothers eyes.

**"I Love you, Angel."**

"I love you too, Kyd Wykkyd."


End file.
